The present invention relates to a filter cartridge for use in a fluid supply conduit and more specifically to a filter that may be used in a heat exchange fluid supply conduit of a modular refrigeration system.
Fluid filtration systems often comprise a separate filtration sub-system interposed along a fluid supply conduit of a primary system. Filtration sub-systems, however, have an adverse effect on fluid pressure by causing a substantial decrease in fluid pressure (pressure drop) in the conduit at the location of the filtration sub-system. Filtration sub-systems also have a disadvantage in that they may require modification of the primary system in order to interconnect the filtration sub-system. Filtration sub-systems have a further disadvantage in that they are expensive to manufacture and maintain. There is therefore a need for an advancement in the art of fluid filtration in a fluid supply conduit.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel filter.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a novel filter for use in a fluid supply conduit that reduces the pressure drop in the conduit.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel filter for a fluid supply conduit that does not require modification of the fluid supply conduit.
The present invention is a filter for a refrigeration unit having a heat exchange fluid supply conduit. The filter is a substantially cylindrical filter screen having a radial flange extending from each end. One or more filters are disposed along the entire length of the fluid supply conduit to maximize the surface area of the filter screen. Each radial flange has a gasket disposed thereon for providing a seal that prevents the fluid from circumventing the filter screen of the one or more filters. As fluid passes through the conduit, it flows radially through the filter along the entire length of the conduit.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.